Kyouya: Caught Between a Wife & a Boyfriend
by Strawberriesaresexy
Summary: Kyouya is all set to marry Mizuki when his ex-lover shows up. Will Kyouya marry Mizuki or give up everything for Kaoru? KyouKao. Side pairings: TamaHaru, HikaOC. Includes drinking and some coarse language. Apologies for crappy title.
1. Prolgue

The woman standing in front of him was perfect. She'd long since learned proper etiquette and applied it in every aspect of her life to make herself the picture of elegance. She'd attended the Ouran High School and the Ouran Academy keeping in the top twenty in both while being the president of the tea ceremony club, which most people considered very difficult. Kyouya merely scoffed at it.

However unimpressed Kyouya was with her academics, he had to admit that she had her merits. She was the daughter of the founder of Triple M Co., which was in the business of inventing and manufacturing the most cutting edge medical examination machines that Kyouya had ever worked with. While brilliant, the machines were also so expensive that only the best and richest hospitals owned them. They became a sign of how well off a hospital was and those who had a choice in which hospital to entrust their health usually looked at which company owned the most Triple M Co. technology. It was Kyouya's father's hospital.

Kyouya had met Mizuki Yagami before. Because their companies did so much business together, Kyouya had made a point of meeting the girl. She was charming. Each time Kyouya talked to her she smiled, laughed, and bantered at exactly the right time. She was witty. Kyouya liked witty people as long as they weren't being smart with him. She was beautiful too. Her hair was a hazelnut brown and paired with large blue eyes, framed perfectly with long eyelashes, pink pillowy lips, and a pale, cream-like complexion she looked like an angel.

They looked good together.

They both had merits to the other.

They bantered and laughed together.

They had intelligent conversations and sometimes even debates.

Kyouya's father had picked the perfect bride for his son and he was proud of it.

There was just one problem: her gender.

Kyouya was gay, very gay. Woman had never been appealing to him in the least, but men were a different story. Kyouya had even been in love with a man during his younger years and when he was brave or drunk enough to admit it he'd say he was still in love with that same boy.

This boy was not as perfect as Mizuki. Besides the obvious problem, there were numerous others. He was mischievous. When he saw the opportunity to cause trouble he jumped on it. He was simply drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He was not the picture of elegance. He wasn't clumsy, but elegant was not a word used to describe him. He had the biggest brother complex Kyouya had ever seen and Kyouya had recognized early in his relationship he could never compete with his bother.

Much like Mizuki's, all Ootoris scoffed at his academics. He was fourth in his class and especially struggled in math. Kyouya used to take great pleasure in teasing him about that when they studied together (more accurately when Kyouya studied and Kaoru bothered him). The only club he had participated in was the Host Club, which was hardly a club colleges were impressed by.

The boy had no merits to speak of. He was a man so dating him was incredibly risky. If word got out that Kyouya was gay, his business career would have been over. The boy was the son of a designer and had followed in her footsteps. She was a very good designer as was he, but that was in no way beneficial to the Ootori's enterprises.

That was not to say he wasn't beautiful. He was, in Kyouya's opinion, much more beautiful than Mizuki, but then Kyouya never had been one for the angelic look. He liked the way the boy always seemed to have that impish look in his eyes, suggesting he was up to something even when he wasn't. The big amber pools that were his eyes were so expressive. When he was sad, happy, contented, any emotion was shown in his eyes. Being a designer he'd changed the style of his hair quite often in the six years he and Kyouya had dated, but he never dyed it. The copper tones of his hair were a wonderful gift from his mother to him and it had quickly become a distinguishing feature of his family. His skin was much the same as Mizuki and it stuck out in Kyouya's mind that it was like silk to the touch.

Kyouya had not gone out of his way to meet Kaoru Hitachiin. They had met through the host club they were both a part of. To be brutally honest, when Tamaki was having difficulty convincing Kaoru and his twin, Hikaru, to join, Kyouya encouraged him to give up. This is the only instances in which Kyouya was glad Tamaki never listened to him.

Now, you might be wondering if Kyouya was only with this boy because of his exceptional beauty. That isn't true. The reasons why Kyouya dated and loved this boy are simple.

They didn't look perfect together; they were perfect together.

Their relationship didn't have to have merits and Kyouya loved this. It meant he was under no pressure.

They bantered and laughed, but not the way he did with Mizuki. He was himself with Kaoru so his banter was sarcastic and even rude at times and he laughed a real laugh that only the Hitachiin could draw out.

They had intelligent conversations sure, but they could talk about even the most trivial things and Kyouya would find that he wasn't bored or annoyed at all.

Kyouya had found himself the perfect lover and for six happy years they loved each other, but all good things must come to an end. When Kyouya met Mizuki, he accepted the fact that Kaoru was out of his life forever and that Mizuki was his bride. That's all there was to it and that's all there would ever be.

Kyouya was sure that Mizuki'd be a very good wife.

Little did Kyouya know, his world was not as set in stone as he thought and he'd never really find out whether or not Mizuki was a good wife.


	2. Liqour & Cigarettes

Kyouya had barely been bothered with the preparations for his own wedding. The only thing anyone had asked him about it was whom he wanted to invite. He'd told them to invite Takashi Morinozuka, Mitskuni Haninozuka, and Tamaki Suoh and his wife, but the affair was strictly for adults so if they wanted to come they had to leave their son at home.

Kyouya was expecting a visit from Tamaki and Haruhi so when his servant told him that he had guests waiting in the sitting room he wasn't surprised. He was surprised when he got down and saw not just Tamaki and Haruhi, but also Mori, Hani, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Kyouya's eyes lingered on the younger Hitachiin. He was just as he remembered and far more beautiful in person than in the magazines he modeled for. Quickly, Kyouya caught himself and sat down. "This is quite a surprise. What are you all doing here?"

"Kyouya!" Tamaki tackled his old friend only to begin shaking him and speaking frantically. "Did you realize that Hikaru and Kaoru didn't get their invitations?"

Kyouya removed Tamaki's hands from his person. "How horrible. They must have gotten lost in the mail."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and scoffed at that. "It's fine that you didn't invite us Kyouya. To be honest I only came because Hikaru made me."

"And why would he do that?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes at the brunet Hitachiin.

"In a more private setting, I'll talk to you about it." Hikaru said looking sheepishly down drawing a suspicious look from his twin.

"Where's the lucky lady, Kyou-chan?" Hani smiled trying to smooth over the awkward air that was settling in.

"Mizuki's at her house. She won't be moving here for a few more weeks." Kyouya answered.

"When do we get to meet her?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, we simply must meet her!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well, I was actually having dinner with her tomorrow and I don't see why all of you can't come. I'll adjust the reservations immediately." Kyouya said coolly.

Tamaki beamed and began a long-winded rant about how happy Kyouya would be once he was married and had his own bundle of joy. Through the whole thing Kaoru's eyes glared at Kyouya and they made him feel small and uneasy.

After that visit Kyouya needed a drink in a bad way so he went to a small bar he was quite fond of. It was always dark and it suited his mood. Unlike most bars, it wasn't loud and it even had a bit of sophistication. This is where Kyouya came to escape his problems, but it seemed his sanctuary was no longer. Kaoru was sitting at the bar. Kyouya knew he'd have to talk to him some time so he sat down next to the Hitachiin.

"I didn't realize you drank, Kaoru." Kyouya said.

"Ootori-san, good evening. The usual?" The bartender asked. Kyouya nodded and soon a glass of whiskey was set in front of Kyouya.

"Apparently not as much as you do." Kaoru's eyes showed a hint of concern that took the brunet back a bit.

"You can't exactly judge me while you're sitting in a bar."

Kaoru held up his glass for Kyouya's inspection. "Ginger ale. I just like the ambiance." Silence settled between the two of them before Kaoru spoke again. "Is your wedding arranged?"

"Of course it is. I haven't magically become straight." Kyouya said coldly.

"This may not be my place anymore, but I don't care. Kyouya, you can't marry someone for the sake of a business connection."

No sooner was Kyouya's second drink on the table than the Ootori slammed it down in one gulp. "You're right Kaoru. This isn't your place."

"Six years together and I still don't know why you let someone else run your life for you. You won't be happy if you marry this woman. You don't look happy. In fact you look like shit. Have you lost weight? God, you know it takes actors pounds of make-up to get that insomniac look you've got going. And since when do you have a usual at a bar? You hate drinking! You always used to tell me how stupid it was! I can't believe that in two years you've let yourself go so down hill! When was the last time you took a vacation from work and ate a whole meal?" Kaoru had unintentionally gotten too worked up while he was speaking and said far more than he'd meant to, but he refused to take any of it back. He just waited for Kyouya to answer while looking at him with an expectant and absolutely livid glare.

During Kaoru's speech Kyouya had finished off enough to drinks to seriously distort his judgment and he started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Kaoru yelled insulted that Kyouya was taking him lightly.

"I'm sorry. It's not funny, but I can't remember." Kyouya laughed.

"Can't remember what?"

"The last time I took a vacation, ate a steak, or laughed while I was sober."

"That's not funny, Kyouya!" Kaoru shouted.

"I'm willing to bet it was two years ago. I'm glad one of us is happy."

No sooner had the words left Kyouya's mouth then Kaoru had slapped him. "You don't get to be miserable! You dumped me! You think that I'm happy? I-" Kaoru stopped himself from saying whatever he was going to say and stood abruptly from his chair. "You're an idiot Kyouya!" was all he said before stomping out of the bar.

Kaoru sat in his hotel room. He could remember a much better time for the two of them, a time when Kyouya cared a lot more about both of their lives.

"_Kyouya-sempai, what is this?" Kaoru asked looking disgustedly down at the picture in front of him._

"_That, Kaoru, is a diseased lung. Clearly you need to see it because I found these in your bag." Kyouya held up a pack of cigarettes. _

"_Why are you going through my bag?" Kaoru yelled grabbing for the cigarettes, but Kyouya pulled them back before he could reach them._

"_I was looking for my calculator. The one you took, but that doesn't matter. What matters is your apparent death wish." Kyouya glared coldly._

"_I don't have a death wish. I'm eighteen so it's perfectly legal and it's just cigarettes."_

"_Just cigarettes? You are aware of the diseases these things cause, are you not?" Kyouya's eyes had taken on a fear-provoking glint._

"_I know. Jeez, why do you care so much?" Kaoru crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child._

"_I care because I want you to be healthy so that you'll be with me a long time." Kyouya crushed the cigarettes._

_Kaoru pouted. "I was really just testing it out. I guess don't mind quitting."_

"_Good." Kyouya kissed Kaoru deeply. "If I ever find out you picked smoking up again, you'll be dealing with the whole Host Club."_

_Kaoru frowned at that thought. "Okay, you win. But if I can't smoke then you can't do anything detrimental to your health either."_

"_Fair enough." Kyouya agreed and then brought his and Kaoru's lips back together._

Kaoru couldn't help, but wondered what happened to make a health nut like Kyouya end up with a usual at a bar. Before Kaoru could sulk too much a thought hit him. Tomorrow, he'd find out if Kyouya still had any sort of feelings left for him to salvage and if he did then he was going to stop Kyouya's drinking problem.

The restaurant was incredibly beautiful. Kaoru's mother had recently taken to interior design and she and Kaoru had designed the restaurant as a bonding experience. The décor was a mostly black with subtle touches of purple mixed in. It was sophisticated yet bold. It very much reminded Kaoru of Kyouya while he was designing it.

Kaoru took the seat next to Kyouya as they all began to sit down much to Kyouya's surprise. Kaoru was very pleased to find Mizuki was on the other end of the table and what's more sandwiched between Hani and Tamaki. She wouldn't be able to hear anything said to Kyouya.

Kyouya began the conversation. "Kaoru, I'm wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I'm afraid I had a bit too much to drink."

"It's fine, Kyouya, really. We're all entitled to a risky pleasure, aren't we?" Kaoru smirked with a glint in his eyes that Kyouya recognized all too well. Kaoru was up to something.

Kyouya didn't let his suspicions show on his face. Instead he played it cool. "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course, you know how understanding I am." Kaoru's smirk didn't fade as he waved a waiter over. A few words were exchanged between them that Kyouya didn't hear before the waiter disappeared only to reappear with an ashtray.

Kyouya's eyes automatically went icy. "Just why the hell did he bring you an ashtray, Kaoru?"

"Because I asked for it, silly." Kaoru pulled a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. He picked a cigarette out of the pack.

"Put. That. Down." Kyouya commanded the light reflecting off his glasses in the way it always did when the Shadow King was out for blood.

"Loosen up. It's my risky pleasure like your whiskey." Kaoru searched his pocket for a lighter. "There it is." Kaoru said as he pulled his lighter out.

"You wouldn't dare smoke that." Kaoru could tell by Kyouya's tone that he'd long since lost his cool. This was going perfectly.

"Wouldn't I?" Kaoru put the cigarette between his lips. He took a long drag and blew the smoke into Kyouya's face. "I beg to differ."

Kyouya plucked the cigarette from Kaoru's mouth and crushed it into the ashtray. "I will not allow you to smoke."

"You can't stop me. You can't be with me all the time and I have no reason to listen to you." Kaoru was pleased to see the anger and frustration hiding desperation in Kyouya's eyes. He would do anything Kaoru said if it meant he'd drop smoking. "Of course, I might be willing to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I stop smoking only if you stop drinking and trust me Kyouya I will find out if you have been drinking. I know more people in this town than you'd know and I will check up on you. Not to mention, I'll be befriending Mizuki."

"So that's what this is about." Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and annoyance. "I suppose I don't have a choice if it'll get you to quit smoking."

"Why do you care so much about my health, Kyouya?" Kaoru smirked at his victory.

"Don't test me further Kaoru. This ordeal has put me in a bad mood." Kyouya glared.

"Fine, I guess it doesn't matter as long as I won." Kaoru knew why Kyouya must have done it. The only explanation was that he still had feelings for Kaoru, but if that were true why would he ever have dumped him? This wasn't adding up, but Kaoru was going to find out exactly why Kyouya had dumped him before the wedding.


	3. Sick Days & Resistance

**A/N**: So, here's the deal with this. It's actually already finished, I just like to review it before I post & I don't have tons of free time to do so. Anyway, I was thinking of updating every other day. Sound fair? Also, thanks tons for the reviews to anyone who likes it enough to review! - Strawberries.

Kyouya was pulling another all-nighter. It was his third consecutive all-nighter that week. The business wasn't so pressing, but it wasn't like he could sleep with everything Kaoru was putting on his mind either. Kyouya pinched the bridge of his nose. His head was killing him. The lack of sleep, skimping on eating, the stress of running a business, the stress of having the love of his life around while he was engaged; it was all getting to him.

Kyouya looked at the clock. It was roughly 5:30 am. He had to meet the host club for coffee at eight, which meant waking up at seven. He laid his head down on his notebook, just to rest his eyes, but before he knew it he was asleep there.

When Kyouya woke up he was on the receiving end of some very concerned looks. Kyouya blinked as he sat up. "I told you I would meet you at the coffee house at eight."

"We waited for you until nine." Haruhi said.

"It's nine thirty." Hikaru tacked on.

Kyouya groaned. "I'm horribly sorry for this. I must have slept through my alarm again. I'll be read—"

Kaoru put his hand on Kyouya's forehead. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like shit."

Kyouya swatted the hand away. "I'm perfect. Give me a few minutes. We'll do brunch instead."

Kaoru watched with concerned eyes as Kyouya's back retreated to his walk in closet.

Hikaru put a comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's give him some privacy."

Kaoru nodded and followed the rest of them out.

* * *

><p>Kyouya had tricked Tamaki into letting him pay the bill after their brunch. The twins laughed out rightly at Tamaki's flabbergasted appearance as Haruhi merely rolled her eyes. They were walking back to the car they had waiting to take them to a cake testing (which Hani was most excited about) when without warning Kyouya collapsed to the floor.<p>

"Kyouya!" Kaoru screamed getting on his knees to put the older man's head on his lap.

"Mori call an ambulance!" Haruhi demanded.

"Ah." Mori agreed taking out his cell phone.

"Mon ami!" Tamaki screamed beginning to cry dramatically.

"Kaoru, he'll be okay." Hikaru said trying to sooth his younger brother.

"Kao-chan, let's go eat some cake." Hani said trying to smooth things over.

Kaoru shook his head. "When the ambulance gets here, I'm going with him." Kaoru stated boldly. No one argued with him.

* * *

><p>When Kyouya woke up it was dark outside. There were signs that more people had been there earlier, multiple chairs pulled around him, dirty dishes with cake crumbs, Tamaki's bear in his bed. However many people had been there earlier only one remained now. Kaoru was sitting next to Kyouya, his eyes red and puffy. Kyouya began to sit up in his bed, but Kaoru pushed him back down.<p>

"Kyouya, you were exhausted. You just passed out right in the middle of the street. Please don't over exert yourself." Kaoru said his voice hoarse.

Kyouya sighed exasperated. He reached up to stroke Kaoru's cheek with an elegant hand. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I've only worried you since you got here. I've just been under a bit of stress lately. I'm sure I'm fine now."

Kaoru took Kyouya's hand in his. "No. No work tomorrow. You're coming home and you're staying in bed because I nearly fainted when I saw you lying there."

Kyouya looked up at Kaoru. "I didn't want to distress you like this."

"Then take care of yourself, Kyouya! I…I can't just drop you like you dropped me."

In hindsight, Kyouya would realize this was a very bad idea, but seeing Kaoru then, vulnerable, teary eyed, believing Kyouya hadn't cared about him, Kyouya made his first reckless decision. He pulled Kaoru down and kissed him deeply and it was as perfect. Kyouya had forgotten how sweet Kaoru's kiss was. With the longing and desperation that the two finally had felt over the years both refused to let it end quickly. Kaoru soon clutched to Kyouya's shirt as Kyouya snaked an arm around his back. When the two broke apart panting for air Kyouya said, "Don't ever say I just wanted to let you go like that. I've only ever loved you, Kaoru. I never would have left you if it were an option, but it's better this way."

Kaoru blinked in a mixture of surprise and disbelief. "You…What? What do you mean staying with me wasn't an option?"

"It's exactly as it sounds, Kaoru. I never wanted to leave you, but I had to. I'm sorry."

"I don't understand. Why did you have to leave me?" Kaoru asked desperately.

"Don't add to my stress." Kyouya said putting a hand on Kaoru's forehead. "It looks like you had a rough day too." Kyouya scooted over in his bed to make room for Kaoru. "Get in. It'll help me sleep."

Kaoru was confused, frustrated even. He wanted to know why Kyouya had left him, but he didn't want Kyouya to have anymore on his plate than he already did. He decided to just let it go and climb into bed with his ex-lover.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mizuki walked into her fiancé's room prepared to find him ripping the IV out of his arm and out for blood if he didn't get a coffee pronto. Instead she found him still asleep, cuddled up with another man. She knew instantly. Her fiancé was in love with this man.<p>

It was only a few minutes later Hikaru walked in and saw Mizuki looking down at her fiancé and his brother. He immediately tried to cover. "Uh… listen, it's not what it looks like. I mean Kaoru and Kyouya aren't—"

"Don't lie to me, Hikaru. Anyone with eyes can see what's going on." Mizuki cut him off.

"You aren't going to tell your father, are you?" Hikaru asked pleadingly.

Mizuki set down the cup of coffee she'd brought for Kyouya on the table before turning around to start walking back out. "Come on. We have things to talk about."

* * *

><p>Mizuki sat across from Hikaru at the small café's table sipping her coffee. After an extended silence she set her cup down. "So my fiancé was with your brother for six years, but they're not together any longer?"<p>

"Yeah," Hikaru said. "Comes as a relief for you I bet."

"No, it doesn't. I am no fag hag. I'd like a husband that wants to sleep with me at least. So we're getting them back together." Mizuki said decisively.

Hikaru blinked. "I can't believe such a good person was about to marry Kyouya."

Mizuki quirked her head in confusion. "He seemed nice."

"Psht you don't know him very well. It's a good idea to pass him off. He's evil, man. The only person that can handle him is Kaoru and quite frankly I don't know how he does it."

"He comes off as so charming…." Mizuki thought out loud.

"Of course he did to you. Marrying you is important to his family. You both deserve better than some arranged marriage."

"Oh, well, Kyouya does. I'm nothing special. My father is ashamed I haven't been able to find a man on my own. That's why he arranged this wedding for me. I'm getting past my prime apparently."

"How old are you?" Hikaru asked curiously. She looked incredibly young and incredibly beautiful in Hikaru's opinion.

"Twenty-four. My college boyfriend broke up with me. It got him worried." She answered.

"Are you insane? You're stunning and generous. You don't need an arranged marriage!" Hikaru said.

Mizuki blushed and looked down. "Thanks, Hikaru."

"You don't need to thank me for telling the truth, okay? You're giving your fiancé to my brother and it's all my fault they broke up to begin with so I owe you a lot." Hikaru said.

"What? You broke them up?" Mizuki's eyes snapped back to Hikaru in surprise.

Hikaru nodded solemnly. "I didn't realize how horrible I was being. You remember Haruhi and Tamaki? I was in love with Haruhi when they got engaged and it killed me. I begged Kyouya to break it off with Kaoru so I could have him to help me get over her. It's not like I had a romantic interest in him. But he's my brother. We're close, but he was always with Kyouya so I thought he wouldn't help me if it meant not seeing Kyouya. I don't even know what I was thinking anymore, but I asked and Kyouya is just that kinda guy. He gave him to me. I destroyed their happiness."

Mizuki put a consoling hand on top of Hikaru's. "You were upset. You're trying to reconcile now, and that's more than most people do."

"Thanks, Mizuki. I knew you were sweet." Hikaru smiled a bit at her turning his hand to hold hers.

There was a silence between them while Hikaru held Mizuki's hand, but Mizuki pulled away remembering her engagement and her family. "Well, I'm going to come up with the perfect plan to get them back together. In the meantime, we need to make sure they spend time together."

"Don't worry, Mizuki. I know how to trick people into spending time together. The host club got more people together than all those crappy dating sites put together." Hikaru smirked impishly.

Mizuki chuckled, "That's the Hikaru I heard so much about."

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru lay on Kyouya's bed watching Kyouya stare at a blank computer screen. "Are you alright, Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru asked quirking his head to the side as he watched Kyouya intently.<em>

_"No, I'm a little troubled. I think I have feelings for someone." Kyouya answered his eyes narrowing as he thought on the subject further._

_Kaoru could feel the blood rush to his face. He felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. "Oh, really. She'd be crazy not to want you."_

_"It isn't a she. It's a he. I'd be very happy if he would have me, but I'm afraid to ask. You see I'd be getting him involved in my homophobic family and well, god knows if he'd want me. He seems content just how things are." Kyouya elaborated._

_"A man? No, I don't wanna help you." Kaoru said jumping off the bed._

_"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Kyouya asked standing to be closer to eye level with the younger boy._

_"What's wrong? It'd be one thing if it were a girl but knowing you're gay. I'm not going to stand by while you hook up with someone else!" Kaoru started to stomp away, but he was stopped when Kyouya grabbed his arm._

_"Did you ever consider it's you Kaoru?" Kyouya said._

_Kaoru spun around to look at Kyouya dumbly. All he could manage to utter was a lost, "What?"_

_"I can't imagine being with anyone else. You're stubborn and strong-willed and roguish and sweet and perfect. You may refuse if you want, but I won't give up. You have made me want something for myself, you. I won't rest until you're mine."_

_Kaoru's dumbfounded look quickly turned into an enchanting smile as he wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, "That's sweet, Kyouya, but I don't plan to refuse."_

_Kyouya smirked down at Kaoru who had to stand on his tiptoes as they brought their lips together._

* * *

><p><em>Six years later, it was a week before Kyouya graduated from Ouran Academy's business school. Kaoru could tell that something was bothering the older man, but he wouldn't say what. In fact, he wouldn't say anything. Kyouya hadn't spoken since picking Kaoru up. He didn't speak until they were sitting in Kyouya's dorm.<em>

_Kyouya looked Kaoru dead in the eye and said, "I love you, Kaoru, but we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry."_

_Kaoru's eyes were already watering. "Wh-what? Kyouya, we've been dating six years. You love me. I love you. I don't understand what's wrong."_

_"Please, Kaoru." Kyouya said wiping a stray tear from Kaoru's cheek. "Please, don't make this harder. It's complicated."_

_"No! I won't accept that give me a real reason right now!"_

_Kyouya realized it then, it was easier for someone to hate than love. If Kaoru had to be on bad terms with him for him to accept the end so be it. "You want a reason? It's not as if I could keep seeing you when I go into the real world. A gay lover while going into the business world? I'd be massacred. We were good for high school and university but this is too big a jump."_

_"Y-you're kidding me! This is about your career you used to say I was the most important thing to you! The only thing more important than your career!"_

_"I lied." Kyouya said as coldly as he could manage._

_Kaoru couldn't say anything. He felt like he was being strangled and he couldn't control his crying any longer. He ran out the door and he didn't see Kyouya again for two years._

* * *

><p>Kaoru woke up with tears in his eyes from his emotional dream to a very unpleased Kyouya getting dressed and yelling into his cell phone. "Fuyumi! I do not need you to come to here! I'm leaving! …No, I don't need you at my house, I'm going to work."<p>

"You can't work!" Kaoru yelled wiping his tears away quickly so Kyouya . He stood up and snatched Kyouya's phone out of his hand. "Hey, Fuyumi-chan! It's been forever!" Kaoru chirped cheerfully into the phone.

"Oh, thank god, you're there, Kaoru. Don't let him go to work, okay?" Fuyumi said, relief clear in her voice.

"Oh, don't worry. Before I fell asleep I called his work and rescheduled all his appointments. I even threatened his secretary. She wouldn't dare let him get to his office now." Kaoru's smile grew as Kyouya glared daggers at him.

"Thanks, Kao-chan! You were the best thing that ever happened to him! I'll be by later."

"Alright, bye." Kaoru hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "No cell phone for Kyouya today. No work. No Tamaki. No stress at all. Just rest and relaxation."

"It is completely unacceptable to threaten my employees. Furthermore I don't see how you plan to keep me from my work. I can do it at home too."

"Not without your computer." Kaoru smirked.

Kyouya's face took on a deadly appearance. "Just what the hell have you done with my computer?"

"It's safe, but you aren't getting it back until tomorrow…like your car keys."

Kyouya let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "You're so infuriating."

"Only because I care about you."

* * *

><p>"Kyouya!" Fuyumi called out as she entered Kyouya's house completely unannounced and unwanted later that day.<p>

Kaoru ran up to greet her, his arms outstretched for a hug. "Hey, Fuyumi, it's been too long!"

"Kaoru!" Fuyumi cheered hugging him tightly. "How have you been?"

"Better than your brother that's for damn sure." Kaoru said irritated with a roll of the eyes.

Fuyumi sighed dramatically. "He's really let himself go to hell, hasn't he? I'm worried about him. After he left you, he was like some zombie at home, but in public he was fine. You know his pride. I kept asking why he left you if it'd kill him like that, but he always told me to mind my own business. That boy…."

Kaoru was getting more and more confused. She had to be the third person to imply that Kyouya had never wanted to dump him, but then why did he? To protect Kaoru or someone else? That was viable, but Kaoru wasn't being threatened by his relationship. Who could possibly profit from such an awful experience as someone's lover leaving them?

"Kaoru?" Fuyumi waved a hand in front of his face to snap him from his daze.

"Oh, sorry. Um, Kyouya is in his room if you want to see him. He's being a grumpy Gus because I took away all his toys and made him stay home so don't get on his bad side or he'll instantly snap." Kaoru warned.

Fuyumi beamed and started waltzing up the stairs, "Thanks, Kao-chan." She walked into Kyouya's room without knocking to see his scowling face watching television in his bed.

"This is all Kaoru is letting me do and quite frankly it's only adding to my stress. These people are so stupid. 'Rock of Love' is apparently about drunken morons trying to sleep with one certain drunken moron who happened to be in a band." Kyouya said his borrow furrowing at the TV as a woman threw up over the side of a boat. "Is this what passes for romance nowadays?"

"Kyouya, you're not an old man. Don't say 'nowadays.'" Fuyumi sat on the edge of Kyouya's bed. She twirled her hair as she tried to work an unrelated topic into the conversation. "I was really worried when I heard you'd landed yourself in the hospital, but Kao-chan took really good care of you. It's almost like you two never broke up."

"But we did, Fuyumi. We're not getting back together. I'm engaged or have you forgotten?" Kyouya said sternly.

"But it's arranged, Kyouya! It's not like people don't expect you to cheat!" Fuyumi yelled heatedly.

"I will never cheat on her. She may not be the love of my life, but I won't go breaking commitments."

"Ugh! I hate this stupid logic of yours! Kaoru, the man you've loved for eight years, is down stairs, happy just to be near you! She is off God knows where! She didn't even visit you while you were in the hospital!"

"Actually she did. I wouldn't have known, but she left me a coffee from my favourite café. I can only reason she left because she saw me in bed with Kaoru."

Fuyumi gasped. "She saw! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"I have to fix what she thinks. Next week I'm going to spend as much time with her as I can manage and none alone with Kaoru. I can't derail his whole life by trying to force myself back into it."

"Kyouya! It isn't like that!"

"Enough, Fuyumi. I don't need you telling me how to handle this."


	4. Dates & Drastic Decisions

**A/N**: You guys are great! I love the comments! Trust me, OCs are usually a turn off to me too, but I'm glad to see Mizuki's presence not deterring anyone. This chapter isn't the best (sorry), but I hope you guys continue to read. -Strawberries.

Mizuki and Hikaru were sitting at what had become their usual meeting spot, a small café where no one ever bothered them. Mizuki loved being able to not worry that someone she knows might come in and judge her and Hikaru was happy to see the girl so at peace. He'd learned in the course of a week that Mizuki was fragile. Always being in the spotlight of her father's affairs had made her constantly on edge. However, when she was in this café with Hikaru he saw her smile sincerely and act out rightly…well, not as proper as an heiress should act but she never acted outlandish. Hikaru supposed that the Mizuki he saw in that café was the real Mizuki her father had almost crushed. He had come to fancy that Mizuki.

"No, it's true! She spit in my tea and expected me to drink it because she thought I didn't notice, but I dumped it on her head and told her if she wanted to make tea she had a thing or two to learn about health code standards and walked off."

Hikaru laughed, "Oh, man, I didn't realize tea clubs were so risqué." He mocked.

"Oh, well then you know nothing about tea. We should really have our own sitcom or something. I—" Mizuki was cut off as her phone beeped. She frowned at it. "I have to meet Kyouya. He's putting more work into this engagement than I thought he would."

Hikaru rolled his eyes with a scoff. "Oh, yeah. I can tell you're really important to him by the way he looks at my brother."

Mizuki quirked her head in confusion. "I thought you wanted him to get back together with your brother."

"I do. That's just it. I want him with my brother, not you."

Mizuki started to chuckle. "You're jealous of my gay fiancé? Hikaru, that's ridiculous."

"I am not jealous! I'm just worried for Kaoru!" He protested immaturely.

"Right, of course. Then you won't mind picking up the bill so I can go see him. Goodbye." Mizuki left with a smirk. Hikaru vaguely wondered if he was beginning to rub off on her.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was getting <strong>pissed off<strong>**.** Kyouya would only take him places if it were with Mizuki or the host club. The kiss at the hospital was beginning to seem like some distant dream. It didn't help to watch Kyouya flirt with Mizuki. Was he insane? He was supposed to be still in love with Kaoru! He was supposed to be gay!

Kaoru sat at the restaurant explaining to Haruhi his dilemma. "So he hits on me the whole time I'm here and then after he goes back to work he's back to ignoring me! He kissed me! He said he was still in love with me and he never wanted to leave me. Ugh, this is so frustrating." Kaoru said throwing his hands up.

Haruhi looked pensive for a while before saying, "Well…Kyouya's got morals. He won't admit to it, but he does. Maybe he feels guilty about his engagement."

Kaoru sighed. "That would explain why he's spending so much time with Mizuki lately."

"Hikaru's been spending a lot of time with her too." Haruhi thought out loud.

"I hope he doesn't fall for her. It'd really kill him to lose another girl to a good friend."

Haruhi nodded. "By the way, Kaoru how can you and Hikaru stay so long? Tamaki's business is used to him pulling this sort of stuff and Hunny and Mori can get people to cover for them at the dojo and Dad loves having Kazehaya over so we're set, but you two should be working."

"Actually we are. Mizuki asked us to do the interior design for the reception and her dress." Kaoru said.

"That's convenient." Haruhi muttered.

Hikaru walked in and threw himself down in the seat next to Kaoru. "Mizuki is with Kyouya again."

Haruhi watched both boys fume and it was clear to her what was going on. She snickered. "You two are in some pickle."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi had heard tell of how long it took Hikaru to realize he had feelings for someone so it didn't surprise her at all to hear he had no idea he had feelings for Mizuki.

"I am forcing him to spend time with me today!" Kaoru took out his phone and dialed it rather aggressively.

_"_Hello?" Kyouya answered on the other end after a few rings.

"Kyouya, I think I left something at your house. Can I come pick it up after you drop Mizuki off at home?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"Do tell, Kaoru, what is it you left there?"

"Oh, uh, it's very personal."

"You'll have to tell me if you want me to believe you."

"Well, if you must know I left," Kaoru took a pause looking around the room for something plausible before his eyes handed on Haruhi, "my make-up bag. Now you know, I wear make-up. My eyelashes aren't naturally this long. Do you hate me for the years of lies?"

Kaoru could hear Kyouya chuckle over the phone. "Somehow, I'll forgive and forget."

"So, can I come get it later then?"

Kyouya knew something was up, but curiosity killed the cat. He had to know what Kaoru was planning. "Sure. Come by around seven."

* * *

><p>Kaoru arrived exactly at seven. He pushed past Kyouya and walked into his living room. He planted his feet firmly in the ground before stating fearlessly, "We need to talk. You can't kiss me, pretend it never happened, and try to woo a girl!"<p>

"I thought this might have something to do with that." Kyouya sighed exasperated. "She's my fiancé, Kaoru. Like it or not I'm marrying her not you."

"You don't love her!" Kaoru yelled stomping his foot.

"Of course I don't. It doesn't matter." Kyouya said trying to keep his cool.

"Kyouya, what about me? Maybe it doesn't matter to you if you just sacrifice your love life to your family's business, but I actually give a damn about you. I want you to be with me, only me. I don't care if it means nothing to you, seeing her kiss you makes me want to cry. And I hate not spending time with you, just the two of us. I feel like I'm losing you to someone you just tolerate for your dad."

Kyouya looked down at Kaoru expressionless for a moment before throwing Kaoru his coat. "We're going out."

"What?" Kaoru blinked breaking into a smile. "Really?"

"Yes, really, Kaoru. You know I can't stand that kicked puppy face of yours so if this will help you we're going." Kyouya said.

* * *

><p><em>"A date?" Kyouya already looked annoyed with the boy in front of him. "No. Absolutely not."<em>

_"But Kyouuuuyaaaaa! Every couple goes on a date!" Kaoru whined kicking his feet, managing to kick Kyouya (who was sitting at the end of the bed doing homework)._

_"Kaoru, they go to get to know each other or because of a common interest in the activity done on the date. We have no common interests and I know everything about you."_

_"But I really want to go. We just don't feel official until we go on an official date."_

_Kyouya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "We're official for God's sake. We've been dating for six months."_

_"And you've never taken me on a date. Don't you feel like a bad boyfriend?" Kaoru asked disappointment in his voice._

_"Alright, get up. We're going out."_

_Kaoru jumped up and for the first time that night, Kyouya realized that he was dressed in a suspiciously nice outfit almost as if he had planned this. Kyouya hated when he fell into Kaoru's traps, but loved how clever Kaoru could be. "Thanks, Kyouya! You're the best boyfriend I could ask for."_

_"I better be the only one you ever get." Remaining at his spot at the end of the bed, Kyouya took Kaoru's hand in his and kissed it._

* * *

><p>Kaoru remembered the night of their first date very well. Kyouya had been forced into taking him, but once they were out Kyouya had been perfect. Kyouya had taken Kaoru to his favourite restaurant even though Kyouya hated it, he bought him a rose from a vendor on the street, and then he took him back to his house and told Kaoru he loved him.<p>

Kaoru smiled at just the memory. It was one of his favourite nights. He didn't expect Kyouya to be able to live up to it now, but he was doing every well. Kyouya had taken Kaoru to the beach. With the sun setting, it was easily the most breath-taking scene Kaoru had ever seen. Kaoru was standing at the edge of the water, the tides coming up to hit his ankles every so often.

"Kyouya, this is beautiful." Kaoru said looking back at him.

Kyouya nodded. "I remember how you love the ocean and to be honest I've always thought you'd look beautiful in this light. I was right."

Kaoru blushed. "Thanks."

"You know, Kaoru," Kyouya brushed a stray strand of hair from Kaoru's face. "I really have missed you. Every day, I think leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life." Kyouya kissed Kaoru lightly. "But it's probably better for you."

"Is that why you dumped me?" Kaoru asked. "Because you were afraid I'd get hurt if I stayed with you? By your family or your colleagues? What?"

"No. I already knew how to protect you from them. I had it planned out, but something unforeseen threw my whole plan off."

"What? What happened that was so awful that you had to dump me?" Kaoru was yelling know, frustrated and determined to get his answers.

"If I could have told you I would have, but you'd never forgive someone very important to you if I did. I don't want to do that to you. Besides, I'm engaged. It's not like I'll be able to take you back even if you find you still want me."

Kaoru balled his fist and choked down his tears. "It's not fair! I didn't even get a say in anything, but someone important to me comes to you, does or says something, and just like that I'm out of a lover? Who did this? What did they want? I just…I have the right to know, don't I?" At this Kaoru looked up at Kyouya with tears in his eyes, but still managing to look fierce.

"You do deserve to know…but I can't tell you."

"Why?" Kaoru demanded.

Kyouya just turned away and said, "I can't be with you. I have a business and fiancée to think of."

"You're lying! You've always done this! You use your family and business as a scapegoat to hide from me! You just won't tell me! Well, fine, don't be with me! In fact, marry Mizuki! Have hundreds of children! Maybe I didn't even want you back! I thought you'd changed and I guess I should have known better!" Kaoru ran off so fast the Shadow King didn't even have time to run after him before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Mizuki and Kyouya sat across from each other in the restaurant not five feet apart, but they couldn't have been further away. Mizuki sighed longingly. These awkward silences never happened with Hikaru. She hadn't even seen him today and she really wanted to tell him all about how she'd tried instant coffee. That's when something very startling happened. She realized she was falling for her fiancé's ex-boyfriend's brother…She smelled a soap opera.<p>

Kyouya stared pensively at the rolls. Kaoru would never forgive Hikaru if he knew, but if he told him maybe he'd start to understand. Maybe they wouldn't fight anymore. Maybe he could start trying to be with Kaoru again. No, that was a horrible thought. There was still Mizuki to think of. He couldn't go around cheating on engagements. That reminded him. Mizuki knew more than she let on.

"Mizuki, I know you saw Kaoru and me together in the hospital." Kyouya said breaking the silence.

Mizuki seemed surprised for a moment, but then nodded. "You're right. I did, but it doesn't surprise me. Kyouya, I know you're gay. I always suspected honestly and it's not like I hadn't noticed how you and Kaoru look at each other. I know you really love him. I'm not mad. In fact…I may be in love with someone else myself."

Kyouya realized she knew. She didn't have a thought process that could be corrected because it simply wasn't incorrect. So he spoke honestly. "Our fathers would never tolerate us going off to be with the Hitachiins you realize. Hikaru may be part of a prestigious family, but not one that supports your medical company and Hikaru is well known as somewhat of a problem child. He'd think you were just rebelling."

"How did you—"

"I'm rather observant myself, Mizuki. I see the way you and Hikaru look at each other as well." Kyouya smirked proud of himself for busting her.

"Kyouya, we're not marrying each other. This is too insane." Mizuki insisted.

"We don't have a choice." Kyouya said grimly. "Let's be honest. Do you think you can survive without your family's support? They gave both of us our jobs and they'd just as quickly take them away. They've kept a crushing grip on us."

Mizuki looked disheartened. "I never even thought of that…. What do we do now?"

"We forget them as best we can and get used to each other. At least you and Hikaru just started. I've got six years to forget."


	5. Family Ties & Final Goodbyes

**A/N**: So, sorry this chapter took me a while, but I looked at what I had originally wrote and realized there was almost no KyouKao! The whole chapter was pretty much Hikaru and Mizuki and that just wouldn't do. Even the flash back was just Kaoru and Haruhi talking. I was not posting that. So, I re-wrote it. I think you'll enjoy this chapter much more.

Hikaru was getting pissed off. Mizuki wouldn't answer his phone calls nor return them. He had thought that they were friends and that she was going to help him with Kyouya and Kaoru. Had he done something? He couldn't remember pissing her off or upsetting her. He didn't like not talking to her. He didn't like not seeing her. And so Hunny and Mori had to hear about it.

He sat in their hotel room, positively fuming as he thought about it. Hunny finished his cake and said, "So, Hika-chan, what's up?"

"I'm being ignored!" Hikaru instantly yelled. "And I don't even deserve it! I can usually tell where I did something wrong in hindsight, but this time I got nothing! I need your help. Tell me what I did to Mizuki."

Hunny and Mori shared a knowing look before Hunny turned his attention back to Hikaru. "Hika-chan, what do you care? You won't have to see Mizu-chan at all after the wedding. It doesn't matter if she doesn't like you."

"But it does! I want to see her even after all this! I don't want to get close to her and have her marry Kyouya and that just be it!" Hikaru started to yell again. "I don't want her with Kyouya at all!"

"Do you not want her with Kyouya because you want Kaoru with Kyouya or do you not want her to be with Kyouya because you want her?" Mori asked.

Hikaru fell silent. Two weeks ago this would have been easy to answer, but now he felt if he said it was only so Kaoru could have Kyouya he'd be lying.

* * *

><p>Kyouya had invited the host club to a party with Mizuki and him. It was really just a small get together for the business owners to mingle under the guise of caring about their children's marriage, but all the same he invited the host club, all of it. He didn't expect Kaoru or Hikaru to come but much to his surprise they did.<p>

Kaoru instantly started to ignore Kyouya so Kyouya walked over to him. "Kaoru, I'm surprised to see you."

Kaoru turned away. "Don't talk to me. I know you'd hate to make a scene in front of your family," was all he said before walking away to talk to Haruhi and Tamaki.

Meanwhile Hikaru had snuck up behind Mizuki. He whispered in her ear, "Meet me in the guest room across from Kyouya's room in five." He walked away from her and up the stairs presumably to the same room he told her to go to.

Mizuki stood frozen for a bit. She'd been doing so well ignoring him, but all it took was ten seconds of his voice whispered into her ear and she was ready to abandon it to just talk to him. He did deserve to know that she just couldn't help him anymore, right? He should know that she was going through with her marriage. And that is how she justified it as she walked into the room where a livid Hikaru stood waiting.

"What the hell have you been doing Mizuki? Why haven't you been returning my calls?" Hikaru yelled.

"Because…I don't know how to tell you, Hikaru…" Mizuki looked remorsefully down.

Hikaru's expression switched from one of anger to one of concern. "Are you okay? What happened?" Hikaru approached her.

She looked up at him apologetically. "I'm marrying Kyouya, Hikaru."

Hikaru stopped dead in his tracks. "You're what?" He grabbed Mizuki by the shoulders. "You can't! What happened to giving him to Kaoru?"

Mizuki looked away from Hikaru. "I wasn't being realistic. Kyouya can't just call off a wedding because he's in love with Kaoru like I can't call off a wedding because I would rather be with," Mizuki caught herself. "Anyway, our families could crush us for this kind of disobedience."

"That's not the Mizuki I know! The Mizuki I know doesn't care about ramifications, she cares about what's right!"

"So I'm supposed to just throw my life away to help you get your brother back with my fiancé just because you feel guilty for breaking them up? Is that the only reason you're so opposed to me marrying Kyouya?" Mizuki looked at Hikaru showing the first bit of resentment he'd ever seen from the girl in her eyes.

"No! I don't want you marrying Kyouya because I want you!" Before Mizuki even fully processed what Hikaru had said he was kissing her passionately. When they broke apart Hikaru held her tightly against his chest. "Please don't marry Kyouya, Mizuki. I can't stand the idea of him having you when he doesn't even want you. It'd drive me insane."

"That's all you had to say." Mizuki smiled before kissing Hikaru deeply.

Unfortunately, this is when Kaoru had brought Haruhi up to the same room to talk about his fight with Kyouya. They got an eyeful of Hikaru and Mizuki in each other's arms and this was the straw that broke Kaoru's back.

Mizuki walked over to Kaoru to try and explain, but Kaoru slapped her hard enough to snap her head to the other side before she spoke a single word. "You cheating bitch! You have my Kyouya downstairs ready to marry you, but you spit in his face and led my brother on!"

"Kaoru!" Haruhi yelled pulling Kaoru away from Mizuki. Hikaru held Mizuki protectively in his arms.

"You expect me to believe Kyouya didn't cheat on me at all? I know a lot more than you think, Kaoru. I know you two are in love." Mizuki said letting herself be cradled by Hikaru.

This is when Kyouya walked upstairs to see what all the yelling was about at the request of his father. When he saw Haruhi holding back Kaoru like he was some wild animal and Hikaru holding Mizuki like she was the Tohru Honda to his Kyo Sohma he was less than surprised.

"I thought we had an agreement, Mizuki." Kyouya said coolly as he always did while assessing a situation.

Mizuki pushed slightly away from Hikaru. "Kyouya…we did, but…"

"You had an agreement? Now, you're treating your marriage like a business too?" Kaoru yelled at his ex-lover.

"Nothing has changed." Kyouya told Mizuki, ignoring Kaoru. "You still can't be with Hikaru like I can't be with Kaoru."

Hikaru held Mizuki tighter. "You can't have her, Kyouya. It's obvious you still love Kaoru. And I think there's an easy way to solve this now. Kaoru, listen. Kyouya—"

"Kyouya!" Kyouya's father yelled out as he walked into the doorway behind his son. He'd come to see what was taking Kyouya so long, but this was far more interesting. "Ms. Yagami, would you care to explain why you're so close to Hitachiin Hikaru?" The elder Ootori asked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Mr. Ootori, please allow me to explain—" Mizuki said pushing away from Hikaru, but she was cut off by a gesture for silence from the graying Ootori.

"You can explain to my son and your father."

"Father, wait. I wanted—"

"Kyouya, I had just started to think of you as one of my more competent sons and yet I find you've been allowing this kind tomfoolery. This reflects poorly on all of us and if it ever makes it to the presses, you will be promptly demoted despite your past accomplishments. I should hope my respect or at the very least your salary means more to you than trivial things like affections. Goodbye." With that he walked away leaving a fearful mood in his wake.

Kaoru watched mouth agape at the youngest Ootori who hung his head in shame for a moment. Haruhi came to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Kyouya swatted it away and muttered something about getting back to the party before leaving.

Kaoru had nearly forgotten how much sway his father had with Kyouya. In that instant he felt awful for treating Kyouya how he had. It was obvious now what drove Kyouya to drinking: constant pressure with no one to help shoulder the burden. It wasn't the first time he did pressure made him snap.

_"Kyouuuuuyaaaa!" Kaoru whined hanging around Kyouya's shoulders as they walked down the corridors of Ouran High School. "Let's play hokey!"_

_"I can't, Kaoru." Kyouya said aggravated._

_"Why not?" Kaoru pouted._

_"Because I have classes and projects and exams. Life isn't one big party!" Kyouya snapped glaring at his boyfriend. He shook Kaoru off himself and began walking away._

_Kaoru stared at his boyfriend's retreating back in shock before realizing exactly what needed to be said. He ran up to walk beside him. "I'll help you."_

_"What?" Kyouya asked raising an eyebrow skeptically. "You, who has decided that homework is suggested, will help me with my school work."_

_"Yeah. Because I don't want you to snap like that anymore. You take too much on. I know you're doing it to prove yourself to your dad or whatever, but you need a break. I also know you won't take me out 'til you're caught up so I'm going to help catch you up so we can relax together later." Kaoru beamed a bright smile._

_Kyouya couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips as he laced his fingers with Kaoru's. "That sounds nice."_

* * *

><p>Kyouya was sat at the bar he had been a regular at only weeks ago, twirling the glass to make a mini whirlpool of scotch. He couldn't get Kaoru's nor his father's words out of his head. Maybe he did use his position in life as a scapegoat so he wouldn't have to face things like his unconventional sexuality. Maybe Kaoru would never be able to deal with that. So maybe it was better it ended now. Maybe all he would ever be was the third son.<p>

Kyouya couldn't help the feeling of depression settling over him. He brought the scotch to his lips only to have a hand on his arm stop him just before he tipped it enough to actually drink it. "C'mon, Kyouya. We had a deal." Kaoru said in a soft voice.

"How did you find me?"

"I know you well enough to guess when you'll relapse."

Kyouya put down the glass and shook his head. "I haven't changed, Kaoru. I don't even deserve you."

"Kyouya…I was so mad at you when I said all that. I didn't really mean it. How could I want you to change? I love you just the way you are." Kaoru smiled warmly at the brunet.

Kyouya raised his eyebrows. "This is some change of heart."

"Your dad brought it on. When I saw him and how terrifying he is, I remembered that our worlds are very, very different. My mom always coddled Hikaru and me, but you didn't get that. Still, you fought for his approval and recognition. You've done so well for yourself being handed very little. That's really amazing, Kyouya.

"Don't get me wrong I don't want you to marry Mizuki, but I do want someone who will take care of you around. I want someone to be with you: running the house, listening to your problems, offering solutions, helping out. I want that so you can be the Kyouya I love. So if Mizuki can help you deal with your dad and shoulder your burden, marry her."

Kyouya let out a sigh. "Mizuki will never replace you. You are the one who gets me back on my feet when I'm sick and knows just what to say to bring me out of these funks. All the same, thank you. Just knowing you no longer hate me is a load of my mind."

"Don't ever worry about me hating you." Kaoru slammed down Kyouya's drink. Kaoru's face quickly turned into one of disgust. "God, that's awful."

Kyouya gave a melancholic snicker as he watched Kaoru walk out of his life. When Kaoru was safely out of earshot he muttered, "This would be easier if he didn't have that remarkable ability me fall for him more."

* * *

><p>Hikaru knew when he was being avoided. Mizuki didn't answer a phone call. No one let him near her house. He needed to see her to make sure she was okay, but for days it just didn't happen.<p>

When Hikaru finally saw Mizuki, it was mere coincidence. He saw her walking into the café they used as a meeting spot and so he followed her in. He plopped down in the seat across from her, but before he could greet her, he saw the purple bruise marring her beautiful face. He grit his teeth together as guilt and anger began to coarse through his veins. "Did your father do that to you because of me?"

"Hi-Hikaru." Mizuki couldn't hide the surprise or the panic in her voice. The one day she hadn't put on some cover up, she ran into him. "It was an accident. He didn't mean to—"

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that!" Hikaru yelled forgetting where he was. "I won't let him treat you like this. You don't have to stay at that house. You can stay with me for a while and…" Hikaru let his thoughts trail off as he noticed her shaking her head.

Mizuki closed her eyes and repeated what her dad had said to her although it was a struggle not to cry as she did so. "We've caused so much trouble for everyone. I took what was supposed to be something simple and made it a mess. I should have accepted the fact that it's for the best that I marry Kyouya. What we had was a fling and we never would have gone anywhere. Maybe it was my last attempt to have a relationship I choose before marriage or maybe I was just rebelling." Mizuki opened her eyes to look at Hikaru. She was closer to tears and her voice was trembling as she began apologizing. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I am so, so sorry. All the days we sat in this café really meant a lot to me. I'm glad I got to be myself while I was with you, but now I have to become the wife I'm expected to be. I'm sure Kaoru will someday find a new love. Excuse me." Mizuki covered her mouth. She couldn't hold her weeping back any longer so she stood from her table and hurriedly walked out the door.

Hikaru knew that wasn't Mizuki talking. He knew they had more than some simple fling, but this proved what he had feared. Her father had broken her. The Mizuki he had begun to fall for was gone, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to bring her back. Hikaru knew what he had to do. He was the only one that could solve everything this time. It was time to tell Kaoru.


	6. Weddings & Truths

**A/N:** Well, we're in quite the pickle. When I first wrote this story this was the last chapter. That is no longer true as you'll realize so updating will take a while. Sorry about that, but enjoy.

Kaoru couldn't go to the wedding. He stared down the outfit he'd bought for the occasion and realized it'd be far too painful. Mizuki didn't deserve Kyouya and he couldn't help but wonder how much pain she'd caused Hikaru who had already lost one girl to Tamaki.

While Kaoru sat staring at his clothes, there was a knock at the door. Happy for a break from his thoughts of Kyouya and Mizuki Kaoru answered to see Hikaru. "Hikaru? Why aren't you at the wedding?" Kaoru asked surprised to see he wasn't a broken man like after Haruhi.

"There isn't gonna be a wedding." Hikaru said with so much conviction Kaoru thought for a moment that it'd actually been called off. "It's time everyone started telling the truth. So I'm going to tell you something that's been on my back for two years. Sit down." Hikaru waited for Kaoru to seat himself on the side of the bed. Hikaru knew his twin was worried about what he had to say, but the one who was really worried was Hikaru. He knew Kaoru would hate him for this, but he couldn't keep it hidden anymore. So Hikaru took a deep breath and braced himself. "I'm the reason Kyouya dumped you. After Haruhi got engaged I went insane, Kaoru. I just needed someone to cling to so bad and I didn't think you'd let me cling to you if you were dating Kyouya. So I went to him. I asked him to dump you. I just needed help after her, but I'm good now. I want you to be happy now. You're going to be with Kyouya."

Kaoru clenched his fists in rage. "You want me to be happy now?" Kaoru laughed manically. "I was happy then! I was in love with him, Hikaru! I'm still in love with him! How could you do that to me?" Kaoru stood up and began pounding on Hikaru's chest. "How could you? How could you? How could you?" Kaoru's poundings began to weaken as he began to sob. Through his sobs he said, "He always thought I put you before him. He's so self-sacrificing."

"Please, Kaoru. You have to forgive me. I was so crushed and I wasn't thinking right so—"

"So if I were crushed too, it'd be okay? You didn't love Haruhi like I loved Kyouya!"

"Kaoru, how can you say that? You know how much I loved Haruhi." Hikaru said taken aback.

"Six months!" Kaoru hissed, tears still streaming uncontrollably down his cheeks. "Six months later you asked out that super model working for us. I could never ask anyone out. Two years. Two! Still, I love him and I can't move on. The love Kyouya and I share is true love. Yours and Haruhi's was just unrequited love. Well, here we are two years later. Haruhi is married to Tono, you're making out with other people's fiancée's, and I'm alone! Is that fair, Hikaru? Does that make you feel better?" The knot in Kaoru's stomach was tightening. He felt as if he might throw up. All he wanted to do was beat his bother to a bloody pulp. All this time the two of them had spent drinking and moping could've been spent making loving memories and sharing so many gentle kisses.

"No! I feel awful!"

"That's how I've felt for two years!" Kaoru began to cry harder. "I don't even know if I can convince him to leave her now. If we stayed together, he would never have agreed. He would've had a back-up plan."

Hikaru had never seen this look of bitterness in his brother's eyes. He really thought that Kaoru might actually hate him for what he'd done, but he wouldn't back down. Kaoru had to help on this or the same look would be in both of their eyes for the rest of their lives as Mizuki and Kyouya lived out their unhappy marriage. "We have to try! I know you're mad at me right now Kaoru, but I can convince Mizuki not to go through with it and if you're there maybe Kyouya will back her decision. It's all I've got right now."

Kaoru inhaled deeply as he tried to wipe his tears away on his sleeves. "I just need to get one thing out of my system if we're going to work together on this."

"What?" Hikaru ask hesitantly.

Kaoru slapped his brother so hard his head snapped to the other side and the sound of the smack made his ears ring. He let out a breath. "That made me feel a little better. Let's go get my lover back." Kaoru grabbed his coat and began walking with new purpose and defiance out the door.

* * *

><p>Even now, minutes before what were supposed to be the happiest moments in someone's life, Kyouya felt nothing but depression. Usually he would have felt nothing. It was Kaoru's fault that he was so disappointed. In the last weeks, he had fallen even more in love with him. For a moment he considered making a break for it. But he knew better. Mizuki was giving up just as much as he was and she didn't deserve to be left at the alter. Koaru was a bright, beautiful, witty boy. He'd find someone else. Kyouya winced at the thought of Kaoru in another man's arms. He let out a deep sigh.<p>

Tamaki waltzed in without a knock, sobbing dramatically. He wrapped his arms around Kyouya. "Oh, mon ami! Mon meilleur ami! You're marrying! You're marrying not Kaoru!"

"I know, Tamaki." Kyouya pushed his glasses up his face and popped a few Tylenol for his growing headache.

"Mon ami, I can't let you go through with this." Tamaki cried. "You should marry for love!"

Kyouya leant against the wall. "I can't. It's just not the way it is."

"You don't need his job! I would give you a job! Or you could move in with Kaoru! Or—" Tamaki was cut off by an angry voice.

"Absolutely not. I will not be dead weight to anyone and trust me after the damage running away from this marriage would do to my career, I would be dead weight to your company."

Tamaki scratched his head in confusion. "It's unlike you to not have a back-up plan, mon ami."

"The Hitachiin twins are like a violent forces of nature no meteorologist can warn you about. They blow in and out of your life as they please, shaking your whole life to the core as they do so. When they leave, you're left in shambles. With only a feeling of loss and sorrow left behind." Kyouya said looking up to the heavens as if to ask them why it had to be that way.

Tamaki wiped a stray tear from his eye. "That was beautiful, Kyouya."

"It's the only time I'll divulge that to you and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it to yourself." He buttoned a cuff link then looked back to Tamaki. "Come on. Let's get on with this."

* * *

><p>Mizuki sat in her wedding dress sobbing. She wasn't stupid. She knew this was best and Kyouya was a great guy, but still she couldn't stop the tears. Everyone looked like Hikaru. Every laugh sounded like his.<p>

Her father came in with a stern look on his face. He crossed his arms in exasperation. "Mizuki, not this again. We don't have time for this."

"I don't want to marry Kyouya." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Her father's eyes took on a terrifying glint and his hands balled into fists.

She flinched instantly. Wiping her tears, she shook her head. "Nothing. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm ready now."

Her father smirked in triumph and linked arms with her. "Good. Now, let's get you down that aisle."

* * *

><p>Kaoru and Hikaru walked daringly to the large cathedral. They refused to be stopped. Several people would start to say something but the two would stop, turn around slowly, and look at them, boldness and determination so clear in their eyes whoever tried to stop them would find their words died in their throats. When the expected protest wasn't received, Kaoru and Hikaru would continue to walk to the almost medieval looking church.<p>

As they got close enough for the building's shadow to loom over them ominously they stared up at it. "Do you love Mizuki?" Kaoru asked.

"More than I ever loved Haruhi." Hikaru said with a solemn nod.

"Good because neither of us are leaving until this wedding is called off."

Hikaru smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You two!" A man dressed in all black with a gun holster on his side came running up to the pair. This guard wasn't backing down. The pair shared a mischievous smirk before running up to the cathedral's door. The man was right on their heels ready to reach out and grab them when they threw the large doors open.

The whole service stared at them wide eyed, including the bride and groom at the alter. Mizuki's whole face broke out in a smile and for the first time that day tears of joy filled her eyes. She looked back at Kyouya to gauge his reaction.

He wore a subdued smile looking at Koaru, but it was the only genuine smile she had seen from him. He looked back to her and while taking the ring off her finger said, "Tell me, Mizuki. If the man you're so clearly in love with is over there why are you up here with me."

Mizuki, still beaming like a child, responded with, "I don't know anymore, Kyouya. Why are you?"

"I don't know either." Kyouya said shaking his head.

Mizuki ran as fast as she could to the older twin waiting for her with arms open. When she reached him, he held her against his chest as she wept. She wept openly into his shoulder saying only loud enough for him to hear, "I thought I could handle marrying Kyouya, but I can't. I love you so much Hikaru. My dad seems so trivial when I think he's the only thing standing between me and you being together."

Hikaru kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Mizuki."

Mizuki's dad stood up in rage. "Mizuki Yagami! You get—"

"That's quite enough." Kyouya interrupted earning a shocked look from his guests and one of suspicion from his father. He didn't even know what he was doing, but someone had to start covering their asses. Besides, if he didn't do this now it wouldn't have the same effect. "Mr. Yagami, your daughter was ready to sacrifice her happiness for me, but I simply can't ask that anymore." Kyouya turned to look at all the guests. It was now or never. "Esteemed guests, we live in a modern age. We are all accepting people, am I right?" The guests chattered among themselves in a way that sounded like a general agreement. "Well, I have proven myself as I competent businessman and I'm gay. My father being the caring man he is accepted me, but I didn't want to bring backlash upon us so I kept my sexuality from the public eye. It was my idea that I marry Mizuki to keep it from you all. Now, however, I know you will all accept me the way my father did."

Fuyumi stood up clapping. "Oh, Kyou! I am so proud of you!"

Tamaki who as his best man had been standing beside him smiled warmly putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Kaoru?" Kyouya asked wearing the same small smirk as when he first saw the boy in the doorway. He held a hand out.

Kaoru couldn't believe his eyes. Kyouya had just come out, not just to his father, but to the entire business community. For him. The anger he had felt at the pit of his stomach when he found out why Kyouya had dumped him was replaced with pride. Kaoru started by walking slowly as if he feared that if he moved he would wake up from this wonderful dream, but he started walking faster and faster until he was running. When he was close enough he took Kyouya's extended hand. Kyouya then pulled into him and kissed Kaoru lightly. Nothing scandalous, just a small peck on the lips, but it was warm and loving. All could see that kind of raw emotion wasn't something you could stage. The small display earned a church full of gasps and Fuyumi's cheering.

In the gasps and gossip the guests were so caught up in, no one noticed Kyouya's father laughing. For all the hell he'd put Kyouya through he had to admit, he had raised one hell of a businessman. Kyouya had not only came out, but he had framed his coming out in a way that was almost a challenge. If he fired or even demoted Kyouya now, the press would say he wasn't the loving dad Kyouya made him out to be. Businesses don't want to look like they're against family. It would ruin him. Kyouya had to not only keep his job, but move steadily up through the ranks for the press to believe this charade. It wasn't just a challenge to him, but also to the other businesses. If they stopped working with the Ootoris, they'd look antigay and antifamily. He had covered his bases.

Still ramifications were needed. No one could walk all over the patriarch of the Ootori family, not even his son. But how to go about punishing him?

* * *

><p>Kaoru laid in bed with Kyouya, his head resting on Kyouya's chest, their finger intertwined, and Kyouya kissing him every so often as if to remind him that he would do so whenever and wherever he pleased. They no longer had to hide and it was perfect.<p>

Kaoru smiled up at the brunet. "You know, Kyouya, these past two weeks I've done a lot of reminiscing about how we were."

"Is that so?" Kyouya questioned raising an eyebrow. "Are you reminiscing right now?"

Kaoru shook his head grinning widely. "Nope. I don't want to think about the past anymore. I want to think about our future. But I do think today will always be my favorite memory."

Kyouya straddled Kaoru with a stern look in his eyes. "Let's not think about this anymore. All this talk of the past is quite frankly depressing. We're together now. Let's focus on that." Kyouya kissed Kaoru lightly at first, but then he deepened it. Pressing their bodies as closely together as he could, he let his tongue explore Kaoru's mouth. He pulled away briefly with a nip at Kaoru's bottom lip. "I love you, Kaoru. I don't say that enough."

Kaoru clutched at Kyouya's back as Kyouya's brought their lips back together. This wasn't perfect. Kyouya's touch somehow seemed desperate rather than tender. It was as if he wasn't convinced they'd be together forever. Like he knew something was coming.


	7. Sabotage & Love

**A/N: **So, I'm not dead and that's all I have to say about how long it took me to update other than sorry if you've been waiting. Okay, so this is really the last chapter and I actually have a ton of free time now. I'll probably start another fic soon. So, I guess I'll take requests, if you want. Thanks for all the comments! Enjoy!

Kaoru groaned when the doorbell began to ring. Looking at the clock through half-lidded eyes, he muttered a curse. It was eight o'clock. Who got up at eight? More importantly who was foolish enough to bother Kyouya at eight? If he had woken up he would have murdered the annoying idiot. As it were, Kyouya was still sound asleep and Kaoru couldn't bear to wake him. It was, after all, his honeymoon even if he hadn't gone on it.

Kaoru reluctantly pulled himself out of the warmth of Kyouya's bed. He gave his lover a quick peck on the forehead before trudging downstairs. He opened the door to see Kyouya's father on the other side. "Oh, Mr. Ootori." Kaoru couldn't help but glare a bit at the man who had almost driven Kyouya to marrying Mizuki. "I'm sorry Kyouya's asleep. It's his honeymoon vacation."

"Honeymoons are for the married. Wake him." The graying man commanded. "He wasted my money on that wedding, he will earn it back."

"It was a drop in the bucket to you." Kaoru scoffed. "I won't wake him. He needs to sleep. He collapsed of exhaustion not too long ago you might remember. Or did your secretary not tell you?"

"He needs to do damage control to the Ootori name." The older man pushed past Kaoru and into the house. He began marching up to Kyouya's room with Kaoru hot on his heels. When he found the unmoving lump in the bed he said sternly, "Kyouya, you have work to do."

Immediately, Kyouya's eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, honey." Kaoru said sitting down on the bed next to Kyouya. "I thought it was just a really persistent Jehovah's Witness and I didn't want him to wake you. I didn't expect it to be your dad."

"Come now, Kyouya, you didn't think I would let you make a scene like that and not clean up the mess now did you. You have press conferences, meetings with esteemed colleagues and clients, and the like. You will redeem yourself or grovel to them. I don't care which. Get dressed. I'll be in the limo." With that, the older man turned on his heel and walked out the door.

Kyouya sighed. "We shouldn't have stayed up so late." He got on his feet and began looking through his closet. Kaoru frowned. How dare Kyouya leave on what Kaoru had decided was their honeymoon.

"You're going?" Kaoru looked at Kyouya in shock. How could Kyouya give in to that militant? He had almost ruined everything! Kaoru glared at Kyouya as he threw his suit on the bed.

Kyouya let out a breathe in exasperation. He approached Kaoru tentatively. He rested his forehead against Kaoru's and spoke calmly. "Kaoru, I gladly gave up everything for you. As it turns out, I don't have to. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. Why don't you spend the day with Haruhi and I'll take you out for dinner when I'm finished."

Kaoru frowned, but Kyouya had a point. They shouldn't go burning bridges. So he kissed Kyouya deeply. "Don't work too hard."

* * *

><p>Kyouya was already exhausted. The press conference had been draining. The millions of trivial questions. How long had he and Kaoru been together? How long did his father know? How long had he been gay? It had taken every fiber of his being not to snap "always you twit" at that question. He supposed he should have deal with that quite a bit from now on so he put on his fake client smile and answered politely.<p>

The clients weren't much better. As he met with each of them, they asked similar questions and tried to be overly progressive and accepting to the point where they promised to do more business with Ootoris. Then they were those who said they didn't care. It didn't affect them. He liked them the best. The worst were the ones who expressed disgust, but knew better than to make an Ootori as an enemy.

The last one he had to apologize to was Mizuki and her father. Her father scowled at the Kyouya, but Kyouya didn't let it affect him. He and his father sat across from them at the small conference table.

"Kyouya came to apologize for the inconvenience." Mr. Ootori said shoving his son.

Kyouya nodded and smiled fakely. "Yes, I'm horribly sorry that I ruined the wedding. Naturally, the Ootori family will cover the costs and I hope this doesn't reflect too poorly on the Ootori business."

"Not at all. Mizuki also wanted to apologize." Mizuki's father elbowed the girl.

Mizuki's smile was very genuine and warm. It made Kyouya think of Kaoru and he frowned. He had missed their dinner. Kaoru would be absolutely livid. He certainly couldn't blame him. He was still so worried about his health and he didn't trust Kyouya's father. He sighed and realized Mizuki had been talking. "…so I hope you can forgive me. It was impulsive, I know. I should have thought this through more thoroughly. We insist to pay for half."

Kyouya cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, but may I have a moment with my ex-fiancée. We have some things to discuss in private."

The elder man nodded and took their leave. Upon their absence, Kyouya slumped down in his chair. Mizuki giggled a little at how all this time she'd never seen Kyouya untense, but she knew the feeling. The day had been long on both of them. "I'm sorry. I have nothing to say I just needed a minute away from him."

Mizuki leaned back in her chair, breaking her perfect posture as well. "I've been through the same thing." A playful smirk came onto Mizuki's face. Kyouya snickered at the affect Hikaru had had on her. "How's Kaoru?"

"Pissed, for lack of a better word. I was supposed to take him out tonight. I'm quite sure he's rehearsing speeches to make me feel awful and they'll work." Kyouya rolled his eyes.

Mizuki laughed. "Hikaru had sent me a hundred texts today."

"He's keeping me away on purpose you know. I almost ruined his business so he will ruin my relationship. I'm sure he fancies this just."

"What will you do?"

"I won't stand for it. I think a chat is in order. Now, let's wrap this up. Kaoru won't wait much longer."

* * *

><p>Kyouya and his father sat in silence on the ride back to Kyouya's house. Kyouya wouldn't let it stay like this however. His father would answer.<p>

"How long do you intend to keep me from Kaoru?" Kyouya asked still looking out the window. This is how most of their conversations went. Neither one looked at the other. Neither felt it necessary.

"As long as it takes." His father answered coldly. "You will realize that what you have with him is petty childish affection. Certainly not worth ruining my business over."

"I did not ruin your business. Besides, you would have to keep this up forever. He will not let you ruin it now. He's incredibly stubborn." Kyouya smirked thinking of the lengths Kaoru would gladly go to.

"And you aren't?" The elder Ootori gave a short laugh. "You've fought me tooth and nail since you went in to high school. Your extra-curricular, if you can call it that, your major in college, and now your love life. Most would have realized that the parent is always right by now."

As they pulled up to the younger Ootori's house, Kyouya exited the car. Before closing the door, however, he looked in and said, "Let me know when you plan to start being right, father."

* * *

><p>Kaoru sat in Tamaki and Haruhi's kitchen sipping white wine with Haruhi while Kazehaya Suoh ran around the kitchen with Tamaki chasing after him. Kaoru would always smile when Kazehaya came up to him, but the second he turned back to Haruhi he would continue to vent. It was nine o'clock. Kyouya hadn't so much as called in the twelve hours they'd been apart. He leaves him during their reunion, works when Kaoru's already worried, and then on top of everything he doesn't even call. "I'm not an unreasonable boyfriend! We just got back together and I want to spend time with him! If he loved me he would want to spend time with me too!" Kaoru complained wearing a cute pout.<p>

"Oh, you know he loves you, Kaoru. He's just a businessman. It's his passion."

"I guess." Kaoru took a larger sip of his wine. Kaoru perked up when he heard the door open.

"Uncle Kyou!" Kazehaya yelled running toward the man how had just walked in. Now moments later Kyouya came in to Kaoru's view with Kazehaya hoisted up on his hip.

Kaoru smiled a moment at the sight of Kyouya playing nicely with the child before remembering how mad he was. "Look who remembered his boyfriend."

"Kaoru…" Kyouya sighed putting the child down and sat down at the table. "I am sorry. I know that isn't enough. We'll spend tomorrow together, I promise."

"Come hell or high water?" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"Yes, Kaoru. Come hell or high water." Kyouya said with an intense look in his eye.

Kaoru looked unconvinced but nonetheless stood from the table. "Alright. I trust you, Kyouya. Let's go home. You must be exhausted."

* * *

><p>It was nine in the morning when Kyouya woke up to a call. Not bothering the check the caller ID he growled, "What?"<p>

"There is a party tonight in honor of the Hyuuga family's heir graduating business school and beginning his career. He will no doubt become a big factor in the business world and you will be there. That is all." There was a click signaling the end of the phone conversation.

Kyouya cursed under his breath. Kaoru wouldn't like this, but he wouldn't let his father think he could ruin them. It was time for a plan.

* * *

><p>Kyouya did go to the party. The Hyuuga family was important and the whole ballroom looked like something out of a movie. It was magnificent. He was glad to share the view with Kaoru.<p>

Upon his arrival, after greeting everyone, he went up to his father. He wore a smirk while walking up to the annoyed looking elder man. "Father, I hope you don't mind that I brought Kaoru with me." Kyouya said putting his arm around Kaoru's waist.

Kaoru smiled warmly at the older man. He was so glad to finally be included in Kyouya's business affairs. While he had wanted to spend alone time with Kyouya, being accepted into even this aspect of his life was better than anything he could have asked for. "It's nice to see you again."

"As you can see, you can try what you like, but I will keep Kaoru at my side no matter what you throw at us." The band started to play and Kyouya took Kaoru's hand. "If you'll excuse us, I believe we have business on the dance floor."

As Kyouya and Kaoru went onto the floor Fuyumi came to stand next to her father. "Is it because he's gay you give him a hard time?" She asked the man tilting her head to the side in query.

"No, no. I couldn't care less who he sees as long as it doesn't affect my business. I just have high hopes for him. I too was a third son."

"And look how well you've done." Fuyumi beamed in a way that reminded him of her mother. She looked just like her mother; maybe that is why the eldest Ootori always gave in to her. Kyouya wasn't the only one with a soft spot for his love, though his mother had died many years ago now. "I'm sure he will be fine so just let him have Kaoru. He's been through enough, don't you think."

He couldn't resist that face so reluctantly he agreed. "Yes, I suppose my efforts would have been in vain anyway. He's more stubborn than even I was at his age."

"I wish them the best." Fuyumi smiled at the dancing pair.

"Me too."

Meanwhile Kaoru leaned his head on Kyouya's shoulder, Kyouya holding him close as they danced simple steps. "I'm sorry you had to come."

"No, this is perfect. You stood up to your father. You've accepted me into your business life. This is all I've ever wanted. I love you, Kyouya." Kaoru looked up into Kyouya's eyes with a breathtakingly sweet smile.

Kyouya brought their lips together. "I love you too, Kaoru. Come what may, I won't leave you again."


End file.
